Pear Hips
by obsessivegleekypotterhead
Summary: Started as a fill for Kink Meme. Kurt and Blaine are ready for the big deal. Kurt backs out thinking he's fat. He looses weight drastically. Blaine notices something is going on. Comfort, comfort, comfort... Full prompt at the beginning! Smut later!
1. Chapter 1

**This started as a fill on the Glee Kink Meme over Live Journal!**

**The original prompt was :**

**_Kurt is finally ready to go all the way with Blaine, having never seen each other unclothed and only dabbled in over-the-clothe handjobs and clothed blowjobs. They plan to do it the Saturday coming up, since Blaine will have the house to himself. Blaine makes them a romantic dinner, yet when he invites Kurt up to his room, Kurt confesses that, despite what he said before, he's not ready. Blaine is confused, but doesn't push._**

**_Turns out, since the jocks know Kurt can't be bothered with their homophobia now that he has Blaine, they revert to other insults. The make comments about his weight when dumpster-tossing him, comments about how his clothes are so tight because he's too big for them. Kurt starts believing it, and, well, he can't let Blaine see him naked-he's fat. A month goes by, and after dropping nearly twenty pounds or so from starving himself, Kurt tells Blaine he's ready._**

**_Blaine's kind of oblivious, but even he can't ignore the way Kurt's hip bones jut out so far or how his ribs are clearly visible. Instead of sex, Blaine confronts him about it, and when Kurt admits to starving himself to become attractive, Blaine assures him he liked-no, loved him the way he was before, and that he'd love to see his boyfriend healthy again._**

**_After Kurt regains the weight, Blaine paying closer attention now to make sure he eats right, they make love. And to prove he meant it, Blaine worships Kurt's body. Bottom!Kurt please, with a lot of cuddling and angst and hurt/comfort galore._**

**So here's the first part!**

* * *

><p>He was ready for this, Kurt told himself as he was looking at his reflection in the mirror.<p>

_Hey! Hummel! Why do we need an extra guy to throw you in that dumpster? Eating so much cum with that fairy boyfriend of yours made your ass grow larger?_

Tonight, he would sleep with Blaine for the first time.

Everything was set. Blaine's parents were in Columbus and he had the house for the week-end. Blaine was supposed to make dinner and prepare everything they would need. He even made dinner. Did he mention that?

_So, faggot, these clothes are tight because you couldn't buy any since you've gained weight, right?_

He took the thirty minutes drive to Blaine's house, making some final touches to his hair when he hit red traffic lights.

He knocked on Blaine's door, trying to hide his excitement. Or his nervousness. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. He'd already done _some_ things with Blaine - blowjobs, handjobs. Mostly with clothes still on; they hadn't seen each other naked yet.

_I'm sorry! I can't go any further... Hummel's big ass is in the way!_

But Kurt was getting concerned with his looks. He was trying to forget about it because he knew Blaine loved him for who he was. Still, he couldn't help but notice some unwanted fat on his hips. His belly seemed to get bigger too, lately. His ass was just way too big now. Maybe he had gained some weight.

"Blaine loves you..." Kurt muttered to himself while he heard the door getting unlocked.

_Azimio, help me out, I can't shove Hummel in a locker by myself anymore!_

Blaine, beautiful and perfect Blaine, was standing in the doorway, beaming.

"Well! Hello there," he said to his boyfriend who was standing on the porch as he leaned for a kiss.

"Hey!" Kurt responded when their lips parted, trying to hide whatever emotion he was feeling. He wasn't sure if it was nervousness, excitement, fear or the three of them at the same time.

"You okay?" the curly haired teenager asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah... I'm just nervous... I guess." the other teen responded.

_Maybe you should try one of Coach Sylvester's protein shake, Hummel. I heard they can do magic for pear hips!_

Dinner was delicious. Kurt ate with an appetite. Blaine's roast chicken was pretty simple but it was cooked just right and with the right amount of spices. The side-salad was refreshing and raspberry vinaigrette was Kurt's favourite. Desert was as perfect as the rest; apple and cinnamon pie. It was autumn so the apples were sweet.

Kurt knew he might have eaten too much, even if he didn't eat more than usual.

When they were done, Blaine asked Kurt one last time:

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes... I am" Kurt responded.

Blaine then took his boyfriend's hand and they climbed up the stairs to his room.

_I hope for your fairy princess that you're not on top... He wouldn't be able to breathe with your weight on top of him!_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... Obviously!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I reread the prompt and I realized I did a mistake... Kurt and Blaine had _never seen _each other naked before! I edited chapter 1 about that!**

**Also, WHAT AN AMAZING RESPONSE! I mean, so many people have Favorited and started to follow this story in the last 24 hours... WOWWWW! Thanks for the support!**

**Here's your chapter now!**

* * *

><p>Blaine guided Kurt to the queen sized bed. The sheets had been folded neatly, making the bed inviting. On the bedside table was laid a bottle of lube and some condoms.<p>

Kurt sat down carefully on the bed while Blaine sat next to him. Blaine then proceeded to cup Kurt's left cheek with his hand and lean to whisper in his right ear:

"I'm so in love with you... I can't wait to show you just how much!"

Kurt whimpered at Blaine's voice.

_Maybe he'll close the lights... That would be perfect__._

He then felt the curly haired boy's hand on his chest, pushing gently, urging him to lie down. Blaine's pinkie brushed over Kurt's nipple through his shirt. He couldn't help it and let out a small moan, his hands holding on to Blaine's shoulders.

When both teenagers were lying on the bed, Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking and nibbling gently at his pulse point. Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's hair, as he moved his head to the side to leave some space for his boyfriend to work.

_If I have a hickey, that will __b__e the perfect excuse to wear a scarf. It'll hide the loose skin I have underneath my chin..._

When Blaine's hands left Kurt's face and chest, Kurt's heartbeat went frantic. He shuddered as he felt Blaine's calloused hands sliding on his sides. He jerked as soon as his boyfriend reached his hips.

He almost panicked when he felt fingers approaching his ass, slowly, excruciatingly slowly.

_Please... Please don't linger there!_ _I'm disgusting!_

But Blaine didn't move his hands. Instead, he left Kurt's neck and began to eagerly kiss his was up to the blue eyed boy's lips.

When Kurt felt his boyfriend grope the flesh over his hips, he jerked again.

_Wait... Was that a good twitch or am I trying to escape? What if he doesn't like what he sees?_

Kurt tried to enjoy the new sensations he was feeling. Blaine's tongue was now doing magic in Kurt's mouth. Licking everywhere - Kurt could taste Blaine, Blaine, cinnamon from the pie they had earlier and Blaine. But he still couldn't stop thinking about how he did not want to be touched at certain places.

His hands still in his boyfriend's curls, Kurt pulled a little bit so his boyfriend could stop his ministrations.

_Maybe if I manage to get my shirt off it'll get better... He loves me... He thinks I'm beautiful... It's all I need to know..._

"We need fewer clothes..." Kurt managed to say.

Blaine then smiled, sat on his knees and started to unbutton his shirt. Of course, Beautiful Blaine would be comfortable with this. He was lean and slight muscles were showing under the olive-toned skin. Kurt was fat, in his opinion, and is roundness was disgusting.

When Blaine was done with his shirt, he took his boyfriend's hands and pulled slightly, inviting Kurt to sit down too.

While kissing his boyfriend, Blaine was slowly pulling at his lover's shirt so it would get out if his pants. When the hem was visible, Blaine's right hand started to brush his way on Kurt's chest, under his shirt, feeling the skin with his fingertips. When Blaine's hand went flat on Kurt's stomach, it all became too much.

Kurt simply jerked away, leaving his boyfriend at a safe distance.

_I thought I could... He won't like what he'll see._

"Kurt, baby, what's wrong? Am I going too fast?

"No – I just – I'm fa..."

_Blaine! I'm not feeling comfortable with my body... I have pear hips, fat rolls when I bend down and my thighs are just shameful. Also, if you look carefully, I have a double chin! And I won't even mention my butt!_

"Well... Maybe I lied earlier about being ready... Maybe we are going too fast..." Kurt finally said, hiding the truth to the only person in the world he swore he would never do it. It was just easier than admit he hated himself. It would be easier to lose weight. He'll be comfortable soon.

When he would have lost 20 pounds or so.

When the bullying would have stopped.

When he would feel beautiful again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, the chapters are not really long... But I like them that way! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger warning! If you have an eating disorder, please don't read this or be extra careful!**

**And Kurt's ideas are inspired by a Pro Ana website I stumbled across about two years ago. It really marked my imagination and I figured I could use it for this chapter. I won't give you address 'cause it's in French; I just translated some advice given there and made a mash-up with some. I also used a scene from **_**Skins**__**UK**_** as my inspiration. You can find it on my tumblr at this address. (just change the (dot) with actual dots and (dash) with the classic "/") :**

obsessivegleekypotterhead (dot) tumblr (dot) com (dash) post (dash) 9942602979 (dash) when-skins-is-helping-you-writing-a-glee-fanfic

**Also, I just want to say that if people resolve to this behaviour, please, seek help! Or come to me to talk about it! I won't bite or judge! I just want people to be safe, okay? I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL!**

* * *

><p>When Kurt got back to his house on Sunday afternoon, he got on his computer as soon as he could. He needed to find ways to lose some weight and fast!<p>

If he looked this ugly, Blaine wouldn't stay with him for long. Add that he backed out from going all the way and he may lose everything.

_1 - Drink a glass of water every hour; you'll feel filled. Also every time you eat a mouthful, drink two gulps of water after. Drink water as cold as you can; your body will use calories to bring the temperature up. _

He found a website with a dozen of tricks to lose weight fast. It was drastic but he could do it. It would be efficient and nobody would notice because it was also giving advice on how to hide the diet. His father was far too in love with Carole and busy with the garage to notice, anyway! And who would care about a fat gay son? At this moment, Kurt felt betrayed. His family should have told him that he was gaining weight and that it was getting a problem.

_2 - Make a lunch every morning but once you're in school, throw everything in the garbage. Your family will think that you're eating when you'll get back with the empty dishes._

Days went by and Kurt found out it was actually easier than he thought. When he was at school, at lunch, he would say that he needed to do an assignment or wanted to rehearse a song. He was alone but that was okay; he was going outside walking so that he could lose some more calories during the day. He walked to the nearest fast food restaurant and threw his own lunch in the trash can outside. And then he would hurry to get back to school as quickly as he could.

People didn't notice. His friends didn't notice. His family didn't notice. _Blaine_ didn't notice.

He had full control! For the first time in his life he actually had full control over something and that feeling made him happy and safe.

_3 - Wrap a scarf or a ribbon around your waist when you eat. It'll compress your stomach and you'll eat less. Also, eat in small dishes. Your plate will look full. Never eat more than a teacup. Your stomach will stretch and you'll need to eat more._

Two weeks after the beginning of his diet, Kurt found new ways to hide he was not eating. He found out he was quite good at distracting people while he was "eating". He kept talking and talking and talking and gesturing with his hands while having food planted on his fork. Sometimes, he'd almost bring the food inside his mouth but would always ask a question at the last minute. He also played a lot with his food, saying it was delicious and that he enjoyed it. People weren't even noticing he wasn't eating.

_4 - When you can, eat in front of a mirror so you can see how much you look like a fat pig without any will power._

Kurt was naked in front of his mirror, looking at himself. His ribs were showing, but that was normal. It stomach was hanging over his no longer visible abs. His cheeks were no longer round and he had circles around his eyes. (Concealer would do the trick, right?) But his butt, his butt was still round and he had to lose that shape! It was big and ugly and unattractive.

It had been three weeks. Kurt had already lost 18 pounds. It still wasn't enough because he could still see fat over his ass. He needed his butt to be perfect for Blaine. In fact, he needed his whole body to be perfect for his boyfriend.

_5 - Always make yourself beautiful. People won't notice if you change because you'll look fabulous._

Kurt was at the movie theatre with Blaine. Some silly movie was playing but he was too busy making patterns with his fingers on the back of Blaine's hand to pay attention. When the movie ended, Kurt couldn't tell what the story was; he was too amazed by the way his boyfriend looked in the dim light of the cinema.

Blaine, on the other side, really appreciated Kurt's recent look. He knew Kurt always took care of himself but now, he was just dashing!

When the movie was over, they walked to Blaine's car and they drove away. When Blaine didn't turn on the boulevard that would lead to his house, he started to panic.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner at Breadstix, baby! I already asked your dad. It's been so long!"

Kurt started to panic. If Blaine was oblivious to his eating habits, the waitress would notice. He had known her since he was a kid. He would always go to Breadstix with his dad after his mom died because Burt was not really able to cook.

_6 - Before eating cake or something with a lot of calories, close your eyes and count up to 100. Just tell yourself that if you eat that, you'll look like a fat pig._

Kurt's mind was racing while he was waiting for his meal. He tried to think about every trick he had. Only one came to his mind.

He ate everything in his plate, feeling sick. He hadn't eaten that much in three weeks. When the waitress brought dessert, on the house, Kurt wanted to cry. Nonetheless, he ate the piece of cake, sharing it with Blaine.

Later on, when Blaine dropped him home, he greeted Carole and Burt who were watching TV in the living room. He knew what he had to do so he went straight to the in-suit bathroom he had in his room.

He fell onto his knees in front of the toilet.

"You have to do this!" he told himself.

He raised his hand and shoved his index and middle finger to the back of his throat, stimulating his gag reflex. He retched a few times before it was effective.

He vomited in the toilet bowl until only bile came out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, on Pear Hips... you'll see tomorrow I guess! hahaha!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter! School and other fic came in the way! **

**I'd like to thanks my dear Beta! Without her, I would seriously doubt this story and wouldn't enjoy writing it!**

**Also, thanks to you, dear readers! I wish I could hug every single one of you!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was ecstatic. Kurt was finally ready – for a second time- to go all the way. It had been a month since they first tried. Blaine didn't mind waiting at all but his teenage hormones were raging.<p>

They had not had a make out session in four weeks. They'd seen each other almost every day, kissed chastely, but Kurt would not let Blaine touch him.

_Maybe I scared him that night and it took a month to recover... I'll ask him what I did wrong last time so I won't do it again._

They were lucky enough that Blaine's parents were on business trip again. They had the house to themselves. Blaine made dinner again; simple pesto pasta with shrimps and mushrooms. For dessert, he took out from the fridge some white chocolate mousse his mom made the day before.

_Okay! He doesn't look that tense... Maybe I should just go for it..._

The dinner was done, dishes were away and the kitchen was clean. Blaine went back to the dining room to find a peaceful looking Kurt. Looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes, Blaine held out his and smiled.

"You sure you ready for this?"Repeating the same question he had asked a month ago.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand and letting himself being led to the bedroom. The door was already opened. Blaine closed it behind him and he led his boyfriend to the bed.

_Please don't leave me this time!_

Kurt laid on the bed while Blaine hovered over him. Blaine knees were on both sides of his boyfriend's hips and his hands were resting on the sides of Kurt's head. Only their lips were touching. After a month without making out or even touching each other, Blaine was really careful. He didn't want to scare his boyfriend.

Slowly, always kissing Kurt, Blaine raised his hand, softly cupping the blue eyed boy's cheek, for the first time in a month.

_Okay... Not what I remembered._

Kurt noticed a change in the way Blaine was kissing him; a slight hesitation. He proceeded to move his head a little bit to the side so his lips were free to speak.

"Everything okay, Blaine?" he asked

"I just – Yeah... Everything's fine, baby" the curly haired boy answered.

"Then why don't you kiss me?" Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine leaned again, kissing his lover's lips sweetly. But then, he felt Kurt's hands running down his back and over his ass. He felt them squeeze. With that action, Blaine felt himself getting harder and harder.

With a moan, Blaine slipped his tongue out and tried to force his way into Kurt's mouth; Kurt obliged and opened his mouth. Blaine then proceeded to taste every inch of the mouth of chestnut haired boy underneath him. He let his tongue tickle Kurt's mouth roof. However, when he felt Kurt sucking around his tongue it was too much. He let his hand trail down his gorgeous boyfriend's body.

Something was different. Blaine could fell Kurt's rib as if they were bare. He knew something was wrong. He continued to let his hands explore Kurt's body over the clothes. When Blaine reached Kurt's hips, he let his fingers spread apart to feel everything. He groped at the flesh only to found out it was pretty nonexistent.

_This clearly isn't normal... But I have to see..._

Blaine never forgot what his boyfriend's body had looked like that night, a month before. Kurt was lean, a little bit muscular. His bones were showing a little bit, but not in an unhealthy way. From what he felt underneath the clothes, everything was different now.

Blaine sat up on his knees pulling Kurt with him. He removed his shirt, looking at Kurt, inviting him to do just the same.

_Please! Let me know I'm wrong and that he's not THAT bony..._

Kurt slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. Kurt thought that Blaine was watching him eagerly. In fact, the hazel eyed boy was watching him carefully, waiting for Kurt to reveal his chest and, hopefully, a little part of his hipbone, if his jeans were meant to be worn that low.

When Kurt finally let his shirt slip over his shoulders and along his arms, it was worse than what Blaine could ever imagine. Kurt's ribs were clearly visible as if they were bare; the pointy edge of them looking like they would cut through the skin. His stomach was sunk in as if he no longer has anything between the skin and the organs inside. His hipbones were jutting out, from what Blaine could see before Kurt's pants were in the way. Speaking of the pants, they were clearly too large for Kurt. They were held by a belt which had been cut and had some new holes pierced so it could fit.

_What happened to him? He looks like he's been starving himself for a month!_

Kurt cupped the back of his boyfriend's neck a tried to pull him down. Only, Blaine didn't move.

"What the hell, Kurt?" he ask, whispering. Kurt, though, felt all the anger of the world in that whisper

"I – I don't understand... What happened to you?" Blaine continued

"I don't know what you mean..." Kurt replied, playing innocent

_Don't fucking lie to me!_

"I think you know what I mean" Blaine responded, letting his hand run on his boyfriend chest.

"I might have lost some weight..." Kurt said, avoiding the real meaning of the question.

"Why? How?" Blaine nearly shouted. He was freaking out, seeing his dear Kurt in that condition.

"I – I wasn't feeling beautiful enough - for you... I was too – too fat... I was on - on a diet..." Kurt stuttered, barely whispering.

"What kind?"

"What?"

"What kind of diet were you on? How much weight did you lose? Since when have you been on this diet?"

_Shit! Why... Why on earth would he think that he needed to do this? Answer, angel, please answer me! I'll take care of you!_

"I lost 22 pounds... I needed to lose them! I had pear hips and fat rolls and a double chin..."

"No, you never had those... You are beautiful, Kurt! What kind of diet?" Blaine asked once again. This time Kurt started to cry. Letting his arms wrap around his lover, Blaine pulled him close.

"It – it might have been the drastic kind..." Kurt whispered between sobs

"Which means?"

"Exercise and – and – and maybe – hum – excessive control on – on what I'm eating..." Kurt admitted

_Fuck! Why! Why would he do that!_

After another hour of questioning and crying, Blaine had learnt everything about the bullying and the drastic diet Kurt went on. Kurt told his boyfriend everything and he promised he only made himself vomit once. He also stated that nobody noticed which made Blaine heart break. He had failed as a boyfriend if everything went down right under his nose. He began crying too.

"Don't blame yourself, Blaine... I made sure nobody noticed and we've seen each every day. You can't have notice any changes." Kurt whispered.

But Blaine wasn't listening; he was feeling guilty, so very guilty.

"You'll need to see someone, you know that? You'll need help to overcome this, Kurt, you can't do this alone!" Blaine nearly shouted. He was part of the reason why Kurt turned this way. He wanted him to feel better, so much better.

_If I didn't want to have sex with him in the first place he wouldn't have felt the need to lose weight._

"I love you so much, Kurt." At that statement, Kurt's eyes widened. It always felt funny to hear it from the boy he, also, loved so much.

"I want you to feel better," Blaine continued "You can't let yourself starve because you thought that I didn't want you. I was ready. You were beautiful that night, Kurt. You were glowing. You were perfect. Can we go back to that night and I'll show just how much I loved you?"

Kurt closed his eyes and he let the words sink in. When he opened them, he took a look at his body and he barely recognized himself. What had he done?

"Yes... Let's go back to that night, Blaine. I'm sorry I screwed up again..."

They agreed that when Kurt would gain the weight he lost, they would try to make love again. And after a lot more talking, Kurt agreed to take some appointments with the school's guidance counsellor, Ms. Pillsbury

_I'm going to help him get better. After then, we'll go all the way. He's not ready yet._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the "Blaine found out" part! There's two more chapters for this story! I'll try not to be too long in between! But you know, I've got this CrissColfer fic idea...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, you all, wonderful people! I still can't believe I get so many responses to that story! Everyday, people would add it to their story alerts and favorites and every time, it makes my heart lighter! Thanks for that!**

**I also want to apologize. I'm not updating this fast enough. I have another story and the last chapter took me a week to write because it was really hard. I'm sorry about that! But now that the angst of the other story is written, I should end this soon! That's right! This is the penultimate chapter! **

**I hope that every one is happy! I'm sending love to every single one of you because by reading this you're sending me love!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine did when Monday arrived was taking an appointment with Principal Figgins at McKinley. There was no way he could take properly care of Kurt while staying at Dalton. The principal agreed to meet him in the afternoon because Blaine had stated that it was an emergency.<p>

Blaine's parents were not back from their business trip yet but Blaine knew they wouldn't mind him transferring. After all, it was for a really good reason.

On Tuesday, he had a meeting with Dalton's principal and all the paper work was set; Blaine was now a student at McKinley High.

On Wednesday morning, Blaine arrived at school very early. He was one of the first to get there. He wanted to get started with his plan and for that, he had to get there before Kurt. He had planned out everything, and he was pretty proud of himself. He smiled as he hurried up towards Kurt's locker.

_Good morning gorgeous!_

Kurt smiled at the note written with a familiar penmanship. He wondered when Blaine put it in his locker. It surely wasn't there yesterday when he left and the school was closed during the night time. Maybe Blaine left it early in the morning before returning to Dalton...

"Hey, Dumbo!" Kurt heard as he was pushed against the locker row. Clutching Blaine's note, he fell to the ground. Shoulder throbbing with pain and body remaining on the floor, Kurt closed his eyes, trying to shut down his inner quarrel. A part of him was agreeing with the bullies while the other part wanted to believe what Blaine wrote on the note.

"Hey, beautiful!" Kurt heard as he was lifted up on his feet. When his eyes focused, he recognized his boyfriend in front of him.

"B-Blaine" he stuttered. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Getting you up on you feet, of course!" the curly haired boy answered.

"Shouldn't you be at Dalton?" Kurt asked with a puzzled expression

"Why should I be at Dalton? This is my school now!" Blaine answered with a smile while waving his hand at the surroundings. "Come on baby or we're going to be late for class!"

_Don't forget to eat your dessert! It's the best part of your meal!_

Kurt smiled at the little note that had been slipped in his lunchbox but his smile was even brighter when he looked up to the man that had scribbled it.

Kurt found it hard to believe that Blaine had transferred just for him. He could not believe someone would do that for him. Even if his boyfriend was saying otherwise, Kurt knew that Blaine still felt guilty and that he was trying to make it right again. Maybe it was selfish, but the blue eyed boy was happy. Happy to have found a person who wanted to take care of him so much.

_Here's a snack! I know how much you love almonds!_

Weeks passed and Blaine's notes never stopped. Always different, they were always reminding Kurt to eat, to take care of himself or, even better, to tell him how he was beautiful to Blaine's eyes. The bullying hadn't stop but it wasn't getting any worse either, so that was kind of good. Kurt still had some internal struggles, though. Sometimes, he was feeling so guilty of eating he would feel the urge to go running for an hour. In those times, he always called Blaine who was there to reassure him and telling him it was okay to eat.

Kurt had to meet with Ms. Pillsbury once a week. She didn't have any pamphlets to help him, because the one she once had was outdated, but she was there to listen to him talk. It was really nice to have someone to talk to outside of Blaine. It was good to have an external point of view to all the drama. No one was aware of Kurt's problem and it was okay. Kurt was still ashamed of himself and he was making sure to hide everything.

He was gaining weight, though, as the weeks passed. He was also looking healthier and didn't need 4 energy drinks to get through his days anymore. Blaine was his anchor and his everything and he was glad to have the boy by his side every day to help him with his struggle.

_Have already told you how I love your ass in those jeans?_

Blaine was still feeling guilty for everything he though he put Kurt through and the blue eyed teenager knew this just by seeing the dark circles under Blaine's hazel eyes. He knew that his boyfriend was not sleeping well and that he wouldn't get any rest until he thought that Kurt was feeling better. If Blaine pushed Kurt to get help, he should push Blaine to get help too.

One day, he talked to Ms. Pillsbury about Blaine's guiltiness over his eating disorder and the guidance counsellor agreed to meet Blaine and Kurt on the same session.

Blaine didn't know about this little scheme, so when he walked in Ms. Pillsbury's office with Kurt, he was under the impression that it was for his boyfriend's sake. He was surprised when the woman talked to him.

"So, Blaine, Kurt's telling me you're still very concerned about him."

"Yeah, I am." Blaine answered, already feeling suspicious

"And why is that?"

"I just want him to feel better, you know?"

"Doesn't he look better, already? It's been a month, now."

"Yeah... I guess... But I'm still –" Blaine stopped himself. Before finishing his sentence, he realized that this _rendez-vous_ was not about Kurt but about him. The guidance counsellor was so good at making people talk easily that Blaine almost let slip all about his concerns and guilt towards Kurt. He didn't need anyone to know about that.

"Yes, Blaine? You're still what?" Kurt asked before Ms. Pillsbury could.

"I- I..." but the curly haired boy couldn't finish his sentence.

"You know, Blaine, it's normal to feel guilty and concerned about the person you love," Ms. Pillsbury said "But don't you think that it might not be helping Kurt to get better? You need to take care of yourself too in all this."

"I'm taking care of myself." Blaine answered. But when he saw the frown on his boyfriend's face, he retracted on his statement; "I try to take care of myself! I promise! As soon as Kurt has a healthy weight, I'll be alright. I'm just scared to push him. I don't want him to fall again because of me."

"You're not pushing me, Blaine" Kurt responded "And if you were, I would have told you. I don't like seeing you with all this concern just as much as you didn't like seeing me with my problem. I just want us to get better Blaine. And for the millionth time, nothing about this is your fault. If you really want to blame yourself, at least, let me take half of it."

An hour later, the boys left the tiny office of the guidance counsellor feeling even better. Blaine promised to call Kurt every time he was feeling bad just like Kurt was doing on his side when having a bad day.

_I hope your day today will be as beautiful as you are_

It had been almost two months since Blaine found out about Kurt's eating disorder. He was sleeping better and feeling less guilty. Kurt had now regained a healthy weight and, according to Blaine, he was even more beautiful now.

One morning, Blaine arrived at school and Kurt was waiting for him at his locker.

"'Morning!" the chestnut haired boy said.

"Hey!" the other teenager responded.

"What are you plans for the week-end?"

"Non-existent, why?"

"My dad, Carole and Finn are heading to Dayton to see Carole's sister..."

"Does that mean..."

"I'll have the house to myself..."

Without any other word, Blaine pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, having no better answer for him.

_Can't wait for this weekend, baby. I'll love every magnificent inch of your body._

* * *

><p><strong>Can you see it coming too? SMUUUUUUUUT! And knowing me, it's going to be the longest chapter of the fic! Haha!<strong>

**If you feel like reviewing, do so, if not, do not! I don't want to force anybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's done! I'll make my speech at the end!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was nervous. He was sitting in his living room, fidgeting with some loose thread in the fabric of the couch.<p>

Blaine was coming over and they would finally able to make love. They decided not to jinx it. The two last times they were at Blaine's house. For logistics reasons, they were now at Kurt's home. In order to change almost everything, Kurt was expecting Blaine to be there around noon. They would eat a light lunch instead of a sumptuous dinner and then get some alone time. Afterwards, they would order some Chinese food and watch some movies - If everything went as planned.

_Don't worry. You're finally ready, for real, and so is Blaine! You can do this. You're..._

When the door bell rang, Kurt jumped about three feet high. He tried not to run to the door and grabbed the door knob breathing deeply.

When the door was open as wide as Blaine's smile, the slightly shorter boy said:

"Good day, kind sir. Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all." Giggling slightly at the dorkiness of his boyfriend, Kurt moved to clear the way.

Kurt led Blaine to the kitchen where they sat at the isle. Kurt already had their lunch ready. Simple nine grains bread with a variety of _brie_ and _camembert _cheese. There were some grapes and walnuts in the plates too.

They talked about their last evening and how their respective mornings went. This helped to relieve the tension between them. Not that it was a bad tension, but it was just awkward, being ready for a _third_ time.

Once their meal was done, Blaine stood up and in a now familiar way he asked:

"You sure you ready for this?"

Kurt smiled and simply answered:

"I love you." He then took his boyfriend's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

_He looks so... How can I even compare?_

"I know that look, baby." Blaine said as Kurt opened his bedroom's door. "I know what you think. You're gorgeous, and don't you dare think otherwise."

Kurt smiled at that statement. How could Blaine read him so well? The chestnut haired boy took his boyfriend's hand and led him to the bed. They sat down on the top of the sheets and Blaine cupped his boyfriend's cheek with his hand.

"I love you," Blaine said, before closing the distance between him and Kurt. Their lips connected with an electric spark, sending shivers down their whole body. Kurt let his hand rest at the back of his boyfriend's neck and lay on the bed, pulling Blaine down with him.

When he felt Blaine's lips going from his mouth to his neck, Kurt couldn't help but let out a little sigh. He then let his hands wander down his boyfriend's back. One hand rested on Blaine's ass. Soon his hips were twitching as Blaine mouthed at a particularly sensitive spot, beneath his ear. Feeling Kurt moving against him, Blaine groaned and his left hand went south until it rested on the side of Kurt's ass. He then squeezed and pushed, encouraging Kurt to continue his motion and starting to move his own hips. His lips went back to Kurt's mouth and he let his tongue out, asking for entrance. Kurt opened his lips gladly and got lost in the sensation of Blaine's tongue licking softly inside his mouth and of the friction between them.

_I can't believe that this guy is mine... He's so..._

When it became all too much, Kurt stopped grinding and managed to say:

"Clothing... Why is there still clothing between us?"

In less than two seconds, Blaine had his polo shirt on the floor. Another two seconds and he was back, kissing Kurt's neck, playing with the first button of Kurt's shirt.

"Is this still okay, baby?" Blaine asked in between kisses as he undid said button.

"Yeah..." Kurt breathed as the fingers of his right hand tangled in Blaine's hair. The blue eyed boy was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself as Blaine opened his shirt slowly.

When all the buttons were undone, Kurt's shirt was still hiding his stomach because Blaine didn't let it open.

_Didn't he want to undress me? What is happening? Is this stopping again? Doesn't he think that I'm...?_

"Kurt... You don't seem so sure about this... Are you still comfortable?" Blaine asked, filled with concern at the sight of Kurt's unsure face.

"I – I... Yes, it's s-still okay... I just – My shirt..." Kurt tried to say but Blaine stopped him.

"I just want to appreciate every square inches of your body Kurt. I want to open your shirt slowly and taste every bit of skin I find... Can I?"

With a shiver, Kurt cupped his boyfriend's neck and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely but quickly on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine said when Kurt let go of his neck. He leaned down to kiss Kurt's lips one last time before laying open mouthed kisses on his jaw, his neck, his collar bone.

Slowly, Blaine pried open Kurt's shirt, revealing a line of the middle of his chest. Blaine's fingertips slowly came down across the line and Kurt's breath stuttered yet again.

"The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets." Blaine said mockingly but softly before nipping Kurt's earlobe.

Then, the curly haired boy's hand finished opening Kurt's shirt and wandered down to his lower back. Blaine sat up, pulling Kurt up with him. Pulling slowly at the shirt, he discovered one shoulder. Kissing and licking the newly exposed skin, Blaine breathed in between kisses:

"Your skin is so soft... And so pale... You're gorgeous."

Shivering, Kurt gripped Blaine shoulder with his free hand.

Pulling at Kurt's sleeve, Blaine continued his kissing journey down his boyfriend's arm. He gave one particular hard lick in the crook of the elbow, which made Kurt squirm and moan in pleasure. He sucked at the wrist's pulse point and Kurt automatically responded by gripping Blaine's shoulder harder. The curly haired boy then removed the sleeve completely from Kurt's wrist and then he left soft kisses on every fingertip, before releasing the arm.

Blaine gave the same treatment to the other arm, giving a special attention to the crook of the elbow. After kissing the fingertips, he took both of Kurt's hands in his and muttered in his ear.

"I wish I could be held by these arms every day, every hour... I feel like home when I'm in your arms, Kurt."

He let go of Kurt's hands and pulled his boyfriend's shirt off completely. When he was done, he slowly pushed Kurt on the bed so he was lying on his back.

Blaine hovered over the chestnut haired boy, without letting their bare chest touch, and started kissing his lips again.

Slowly, still kissing Kurt, Blaine bended his elbows and finally, _finally_, the unclothed upper part of their bodies touched, sending heat all over their veins. He rocked his hips into Kurt's, making him gasp and moan. Blaine didn't linger though. He licked and kissed his way down on Kurt's chest, nibbling and nipping his boyfriend's skin. He didn't forget Kurt's nipples on his way down, bringing them to peak before letting his teeth scrape them, oh so slightly.

"Blaine... Please!" Kurt said, confused with arousal and not knowing what he was pleading for. Blaine seemed to understand just fine though and he unbuttoned both their pants. Not able to form a coherent sentence, Kurt just nodded and started to squirm, removing his pants.

Blaine took a hold on his wrist and whispered

"No... Today is about you! Let me take care of you!"

The hazel eyed boy then grab Kurt's pants and waited for his boyfriend to raise his hips. He pulled the skinny jeans down to the knees and he nuzzled Kurt's cock through the underwear.

Feeling a hot breath _down there_, Kurt nearly came at the sensation. He moaned when Blaine sucked and bit slightly at the skin of his hip bone, leaving a love bite.

"I love your hips." Blaine said, knowing that Kurt particularly disliked this part of his body. "I want you to remember." he added as he pressed his thumb slightly on the bruise.

Kurt nodded and groaned.

_How can someone make me feel like this? I feel..._

Blaine removed completely Kurt's pants and took hold of one of his ankles. He pressed open mouthed kisses along the leg, letting his tongue lingers to really _taste_. Kurt squirmed a little more when Blaine reached his inner thigh. When Blaine had no more skin to kiss because the hem of Kurt's boxers, he switched leg and start to do exactly the same thing, beginning at the skin near the fabric of Kurt's underwear.

"I love your legs. Never ending, lean and so masculine..." Blaine muttered as he slowly let go of Kurt's ankle.

Blaine sat on his knees and managed to remove his pants too.

He returned to kiss Kurt. But this time, it was Kurt's tongue that asked for entrance and started lapping at the inside of Blaine's mouth. Their heated skin touching at so many places, they were already both lost in pleasure as their hips were grinding together. The new sensations were overwhelming - Until it became almost too much.

Kurt hands flew from Blaine's back to his ass and he gripped the flesh that was underneath the fabric to stop his motion.

"Blaine, it's too much... I – I need you!" He then proceeded to peel the curly haired boy's boxers away. Kindly, Blaine raised his hips and helped him so he could toss the piece of fabric away. When Blaine began to pull at the elastic band of Kurt's underwear, the taller boy stopped him

"Wait..."

Blaine looked at him, puzzled.

"I just want to see you."

Smiling, Blaine kneeled on the bed in front of Kurt, now sitting. Kurt let his eyes wander over his boyfriend's body. The muscles were slightly defined and he had a little chest hair.

The most beautiful part was his cock, though, nested in a thatch of dark hair. Almost purple with arousal, it was leaking precome. Almost dizzily, Kurt raised his hand and let his nails grail on Blaine's chest, down his stomach to his cock.

"You're beautiful." Kurt said, mesmerized and convinced that Blaine was the human incarnation of beauty. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes, Blaine had trouble to show his pained expression. He wanted Kurt to know how beautiful he really was. So, without warning, Blaine launched himself at Kurt and pulled him on his lap. Letting his hands return to Kurt's underwear, he started pulling and Kurt moved a bit to help Blaine getting rid of them.

Finally, _finally,_ they were completely skin on skin and they felt like they couldn't be more connected. With his legs on each side of Blaine's knees, Kurt rocked their erection together. Groaning and moaning, Blaine's hands cupped each of Kurt's ass cheeks and he let his forefinger wander in the crack in between.

Kurt almost screamed at the new sensation. Feeling for the first time what it felt like to be touch there by someone you love.

"I need you in me... Now... _I need you_." Kurt said, not knowing from where his confidence came.

_I don't even sound like myself... He makes me feel so..._

Blaine reached out in the top drawer of the night stand to get a condom and some lube. He pushed Kurt down on the bed, letting his head rest on the pillows. Kurt spread his legs and bent one knee. Blaine just moaned at the sight of his boyfriend, looking at him with a little bit of fear but so expectantly. He still managed to coat his fingers as his boyfriend was waiting for him, so open, so ready.

Letting his un-lubed fingers caress Kurt's ass, Blaine whispered -

"I love you. You're beautiful. You're perfect. _I love you_." He then let his palm rest flatly on one cheek as he closed the distance between him and Kurt. He lay down next to him and let his lubed fingers run along the crack of Kurt's ass.

Kurt's body arched slightly at the wet sensation. Turning his head around, Kurt claimed Blaine's mouth almost instantly. Blaine then managed to circle with his fingers the tight hole until Kurt was pleading with him.

"Please... I need you – need you in! Just – Please," Kurt managed to say in between gasps.

Understanding, Blaine let his forefinger enter the tight pucker, going slowly. Kurt couldn't help but hiss as the finger entered him, burning.

"You're still okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, having a little trouble to breathe in the pain.

"Yes... Just – Just give me time." He said and Blaine stopped his motion. He gave Kurt small kisses all over his face, giving special attention to his chin, to remind Kurt that it was lovely and not doubled.

After a few minutes, Kurt nodded and gave Blaine permission to move again. When Blaine's finger was completely in, he started thrusting it slowly, trying to get Kurt a little bit more opened. He tried to muffle a moan as he felt Kurt clench and unclench around his finger.

For Kurt, it was a tons of new sensations. He was a strange intrusion, it still burned a little bit but he felt _full_ and so _good._ At least, until the sensation almost disappeared and he then remembered he could ask for more.

Hearing his request, Blaine added another finger and the _potpourri _of new sensations started all over again. This time, Blaine scissored his fingers while he was thrusting gently. He wanted this experience to be as painless for Kurt as it could be.

It was so overwhelming, having something so deep inside and Kurt screamed when Blaine grazed over his prostate. Kurt felt as if his body was on fire and about to explode. He was not even able to think anymore, at this point.

When Kurt asked for a third finger, their gaze met. Their eyes were dark with arousal. This sight only made both their heart pump even more blood toward their already achingly hard erections.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful like this, baby," Blaine said his voice gravely.

A third finger was not enough for Kurt, though. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

"Blaine – more – please." He managed to stutter as Blaine was moving his finger inside and almost out of Kurt, stretching him. But when the blue eyed boy felt Blaine adding a fourth finger he felt the need to protest.

"No-"And Blaine stopped his motion "I need you. I want you! Please..."

_I want you to make me feel... make me feel..._

Blaine pulled out his fingers and Kurt whimpered at the sensation of emptiness now filling him. He felt his pucker flutter, trying to clench around the nothingness. The feeling didn't last for long because soon, his legs were around Blaine's waist, he had pillows stacked under his hips and Blaine's latex covered erection was at his entrance waiting approbation to thrust in.

Their eyes meet. As if they were reading each other's mind, Blaine pushed slowly in. Kurt face scrunched down in pain. But that pain felt so right. It was still pleasurable because he knew where this was leading.

Inches by inches, for what felt like eons, Blaine pushed in until his balls were squeezed between his thighs and Kurt.

Kurt still had a pained expression and he was breathing heavily. But it was feeling so good, so _full_. They waited like this a few minutes, Blaine kissing and licking every part of Kurt he could reach.

When he felt he was ready, Kurt's let his hands wander to his boyfriend's ass and he started squeezing and pushing.

Slowly, Blaine pulled almost completely out and, ever so slowly, pushed back in. Blaine repeated the motion again, and again as Kurt moaned. He was concentrating on his slow motion, not wanting to go too fast. His body was screaming at him to pound mercilessly in that tight, hot cavern but he knew otherwise. This was all about love and make Kurt feel good; it had to be slow and loving.

But soon, Kurt was using his legs to urge Blaine to go faster. Blaine complied, now thrusting in a faster pace changing angle every time until –

Kurt screamed in pleasure as Blaine's thrusts reached Kurt's prostate. Smiling because he found his prize, Blaine made sure to brush that spot every time, with every thrusts.

Soon, Kurt was shaking under Blaine, tears gathering up in the corner of his eyes. His hair was plastered with sweat on his forehead and his head was going back and forth every time Blaine moved in him. His mouth was gaping in a perpetual silent moan and he was breathing heavily. His eyes were opened, never leaving Blaine's.

To Blaine, seeing the man he loved falling apart underneath him was the most beautiful thing. He loved the way he could make Kurt feel good. He loved the way Kurt looked with the noon's sun drops pouring from the opened blinds. He loved Kurt, simply and purely.

Once again, it became too much. But they didn't want to stop this time. They wanted to fall over the edge, together.

"Blaine – I'm close – nnggghh – YES! Right there! Don't stop! Please don't – don't stop!" Kurt managed to say as Blaine was still thrusting deeply in and out of him, with the same regular pace.

"Kurt – Baby - You're so – uuuh – so tight! And you – GOD - you feel so – so good" Blaine stuttered as Kurt's ass muscles clenched around him every time he brushed over his lover's prostate.

Heat began coiling more and more, deep into Kurt's stomach. He felt like he could catch on fire. Everything around him was about heat and sweat and _sex_. Blaine's musky smell was surrounding him. He was trapped in a cage where all his senses were overused at the same time and he couldn't escape. He didn't want to anyway.

He felt Blaine brush against the little bundle of nerves hidden inside him once more, twice more and that was it. His orgasm hit him like a double decker bus without a single touch to his cock. He came hard in between them as he screamed his pleasure. He clenched his muscles around his boyfriend's shaft so hard that Blaine came hard too, almost at the same time, deep inside Kurt, spilling all he had in the condom.

Blaine continued to thrust with imprecise and jerky movements but it still felt amazing to Kurt. They surfed on the waves of their orgasms, talking non-sense, moaning and saying their lover's name over and over.

No longer having energy, Kurt let his legs fall from Blaine's hips to the bed trying to regain his brains. The hazel eyed boy, though, collapsed on his boyfriend muttering _I love you_ and _you're perfect_ all over again.

When he regained most of his consciousness, Blaine pulled out from Kurt while nuzzling his neck and giving little butterfly kisses.

"I love you." He said as rolled to his back to get rid of the condom and throw it in the trash can.

"I love you too... that was amazing." said Kurt, reaching for the towel he prepared earlier, to clean them from his come.

They were both exhausted but they were in a blissful state of mind. Kurt pulled the cover over them and Blaine took refuge in between those waiting arms he loved so much. Maybe they would take a nap. They had the rest of the day to themselves.

"Thank you" Kurt muttered, taking a deep breath into Blaine's hair.

"For what" Blaine asked, sleepily

"For making me feel..." He stuttered on the word, trying to verbalize what he was trying to _think_ since the beginning of the afternoon. "For making me feel so beautiful." He finally said.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it!<strong>

**I would like to thanks the OP from LJ! Thanks for the amazing prompt, hon'!**

**I would also like to thanks my beta reader for this story! She's amazing and a keeper! I love her!**

**Thanks for every one of you who submitted reviews! You're amazing!**

**Thanks to every one who Favorited or add this story to their alerts! Your interest made my heart go wheee!**

**Thanks to every one who read this and kept until the end! You're sooooo sweet!**

**Thanks again to every one!**

**Lot's of love!**

**ps : I have more stories, ya know! Look on my profile page! :P**


End file.
